Marionettes du Destin
by Ideria Hialla
Summary: Et si "Roméo et Chaussette" n'avait pas tourné en la faveur des jumeaux? Si Bill, ou plutôt "Bipper" avait gagné ce jour là, que serait-il arrivé à Dipper? À Mabel? Ou même au reste de la famille? Suivez les jumeaux, pour la première fois de leurs vies séparés, devant affronter les conséquences de leurs actes, et devoir affronter des forces qui les dépassent pour se retrouver...
1. Introduction

_N/A: Bonjour ! Voilà longtemps que je voulais poster cette histoire._ _Cette histoire est une fanfiction du dessin animé de Gravity Falls. Tous les personnages qui s'y trouvent appartiennent à Alex Hirsch et Disney. _ _Cette histoire contient des spoilers de la saison 2 de la série. Je vous conseille donc d'avoir vu la saison avant de lire._ _Merci de votre compréhension, et j'espère que vous apprécierez le texte._

* * *

_Une douce brise nocturne traversait la ville. Dans les rues de Gravity Falls, les créatures de la nuit sortaient enfin après une longue journée d'attente. Les habitants étaient endormis, il fallait en profiter._

_Dans l'obscurité, leur présence n'était même pas remarquée. Elles se fondaient parfaitement dans la pénombre, se faufilant discrètement dans les allées. Complètement inaperçu, sans jamais troubler le silence._

_C'est dans ce silence là qu'il sortit, traversant ces mêmes rues. Les créatures ne le voyait pas, invisible aux yeux de tous. Il s'avançait, sans faire de bruit, sans faire de son. Sans jamais être vu._

_Lui, après tout ce temps, avait apprit à ignorer leur présence. Il s'efforçait à ne pas leur prêter la moindre attention. Ils n'étaient pas la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Il savait très bien qu'aucun être ne prêterai attention à un fantôme._

_Un fantôme. C'est ce qui l'aurait arrangé, ça. Mais les fantômes avaient pour avantage de pouvoir être vus, eux. Lui, qu'était-il? un souvenir, une ombre condamnée à vivre dans le silence._

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à celui qu'il était il y a quelques semaines à peine._

_Il était Dipper Pines, jeune garçon de 12 ans en quête d'aventures, à la recherche du paranormal. Un garçon avec une vie, une famille, des amis. Mais maintenant… Il n'était plus rien de tout ça. Il n'était plus qu'une âme sans corps, coincé dans un autre niveau d'existence, errant dans les rues à la recherche d'un quelconque espoir._

_Seul._

_Il était seul dans cet espace qui devenait toujours plus suffocant au fil de chaque heure, chaque minute passées. Le temps s'était écoulé, lentement inexorable. Toutes ces heures passées, toutes identiques._

_Chaque jour passé l'avait étouffé, toujours plus._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque._

_Au milieu de cette même rue, il avait craqué. Il s'était d'abord recroquevillé sur lui même, avant de se mettre à gémir, à crier, à hurler. Ses cris déchiraient le silence. Il suppliait, espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui dans cette ville, l'entendrait. Que quelqu'un l'aiderait._

_Mais personne ne l'entendit._

_Dans sa tête, la même question revenait sans cesse :_

_« Comment les choses ont elles pu si mal tourner? »_


	2. Chapitre 1

Mabel se dépêchait de rejoindre le journal. Plus vite elle récupérait ce fichu bouquin, plus vite elle pourrait retourner finir sa pièce avant que qui que ce soit ne remarque que Dipper l'avait remplacé. Ou du moins une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de lui faire regagner son corps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle fut soulagée de voir que le journal n'avait pas bougé du gâteau. Avec un peu de chance, Bill ne savait même pas qu'elle l'avait mit là. S'accrochant à la barrière, elle tendis le bras en avant, tentant d'attraper le livre.

"Aller, aller!"

À sa grande surprise, ce fut son autre main qui lâcha. Elle s'écroula dans le gâteau de bois. Sous le poids, la corde retenant le gâteau en l'air céda. Chutant, Mabel poussa un cri. Le gâteau fut rattrapé avant de percuter la scène, ou même d'être remarqué par le public. Elle entendait son frère continuer la pièce pour elle en bas.

Son sauveur - ou sa sauveuse - remontait maintenant le gâteau de bois, et Mabel avec. Elle poussa alors un soupir de soulagement, et s'empressa de feuilleter le journal. Elle remercierait cet ange gardien plus tard.

Ce livre devait bien avoir une solution à leur problème actuel.

\- Aller, Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de récupérer le corps de Dipper!

\- Oh-ho! Mais pourquoi voudrais tu faire ça? répondit une voix trop familière

Mabel leva les yeux et réalisa que son "ange gardien" n'était nul autre que Bill lui même.

\- Bill-Dipper…. Bipper!

Ce nom venait juste de lui venir en tête. Il lui semblait approprié.

"Bipper" porta son doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire:

\- Chhht! Tu ne voudrais pas ruiner ton spectacle, quand même... fit il, pointant Gabe, le garçon pour qui Mabel avait fait cet opéra en première place.

Elle ne voulait en effet pas perdre cette unique chance. Jusqu'à là il avait aimé la pièce. Elle n'aurait pas deux fois cette chance et-

\- Oups!

L'espace de quelques secondes, Mabel avait manqué à nouveau de tomber, poussant un cri de surprise. Bill venait de lâcher la corde, vraisemblablement pour avoir son attention. Elle le fusilla du regard, tandis que lui, amusé, fit:

\- La corde glisse! Et si tu me donnais ce livre?

\- Pas question! C'est à Dipper, personne d'autre ne peut l'avoir! rétorqua la jeune fille, serrant le livre près d'elle.

\- Hmm, pourtant tu n'as eu aucun remord à lui voler pour ton spectacle; répondit le possédé en la remontant à son niveau; où à lâcher ton frère qui avait besoin de toi. Alors ne joue pas les soeurs intentionnées: Donne moi ce livre ou ton spectacle est ruiné!

Mabel poussa un soupir, résignée. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Bill avait l'avantage, et elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens de sortir de cette situation. Elle détestait ça, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle tendit le livre en direction du corps possédé de son frère.

\- Enfin, voilà qui est mieux… Franchement, qui sacrifierait un tel travail juste pour sauver un frère ou une sœur?

La question frappa Mabel. Parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui serait capable de tel sacrifice. Une personne qui avait abandonné beaucoup trop de chose déjà pour elle. Et elle réalisa qu'il était temps qu'elle lui rende la faveur. Prise d'une nouvelle détermination, elle releva la tête et répondit:

\- Dipper le ferai.

\- Hein?

Elle tira alors, tentant de faire basculer le corps possédé de son frère vers elle.

Seulement, Bill s'empressa de tirer de son côté:

\- Hé! Donner c'est donné!

A la surprise de Mabel, il employa plus de force qu'elle, lâchant un peu prise sur la corde, la faisant baisser d'un seul coup. Sa poitrine buta contre la barrière de bois. Le choc et la surprise furent assez pour qu'elle lâche prise sur le livre.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Shooting Star! lui fit alors Bill, furieux.

Mabel essaya de se relever rapidement, prête à en découdre pour récupérer le bien de son frère. Seulement l'autre n'avait pas envie de jouer.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras. Ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas mise en garde.

Avant que Mabel ait pu atteindre son jumeau possédé, il lâcha la corde.

Ce fut la chute. Mabel poussa un cri, sentant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement.

Puis vint l'impact, fracassant la scène, les marionnettes et la pièce.

La confusion générale du public fut interrompue par un hurlement de douleur venant de la jeune fille qui venait de choir. Une douleur lui paralysant le corps, déchirant son épaule tandis qu'elle agonisait au sol.

Le premier sur scène fut son grand oncle, Stan, qui s'était immédiatement levé de son siège lorsqu'il avait vu sa petite nièce en danger. Bientôt, ils furent rejoins par Soos, Wendy, et toute l'équipe ayant aidée pour le spectacle.

Ils lui posaient des questions, lui demandaient des explications, tentaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle n'écoutait pas.

Il n'y avait que la douleur qui occupait son esprit à l'instant présent. Ils avaient tenté de la bouger, elle avait crié. Son corps était tout endolori, mais plus particulièrement le haut de son dos. Elle cru entendre par dessus ses gémissements Stan ordonner à Soos d'appeler une ambulance, puis Grenda, Candy, ses deux amies, venir auprès d'elle pour tenter de la distraire, de la rassurer. Même Gabe était venu pour s'assurer de son état.

Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Il n'y avait que la douleur qui occupait son esprit.

Dipper avait observé la scène, impuissant, paniqué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand il avait vu l'ombre du gâteau, il était sortit juste à temps du corps des marionnettes, évitant de justesse de s'y faire écraser.

Il s'était précipité sur sa soeur. En la voyant crier de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, il avait paniqué. Il avait appelé Stan, oubliant momentanément que dans cette forme, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne pouvait que voir Soos appeler une ambulance. Voir Wendy faire reculer la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour mieux voir. Voir Stan tenter de placer sa soeur dans une position plus confortable. Voir Mabel se tordre de douleur à chaque tentative de bouger.

Tout était de sa faute. Mabel souffrait, parce qu'il l'avait envoyé seule chercher son journal.

Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Dipper chercha immédiatement le journal - et son corps - des yeux. Un cri poussé dans la foule qui l'aida à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

En face de lui, un rideau venait de prendre feu. À sa base se tenait son corps possédé par le démon des rêves, un briquet - où avait il trouvé ça?- en main. De l'autre, il tenait le journal en train de brûler, sans se soucier du feu.

\- Non! Le journal! Il avait crié, horrifié.

Le public paniquait par l'incendie qui se propageait rapidement.

Ceux qui étaient près de Mabel étaient remplis de confusion

\- Dipper, à quoi tu joues, là!? avait crié Wendy

Pour toute réponse, ils n'eurent qu'un rire méconnaissable, suivi de ces mots:

\- Bonne fin de spectacle !

Puis il jeta le journal enflammé sur les feux d'artifices, prévu d'origine pour la fin de la pièce, avant de s'enfuir par la porte en courant.

\- ATTENTION !

\- AAAAH!

\- VITE, AUX ABRIS!

Ils explosèrent un à un, chaque personne présente se jetant à terre pour ne pas se prendre une fusée qui finissait par exploser contre un mur, sur des sièges ou en l'air. Cette fois, le public se précipita dehors, l'incendie commençait à ravager la pièce, et les explosions provoqués par les feux d'artifices n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation.

Stan s'était empressé de sortir, Mabel dans ses bras, suivi de Soos, Wendy et tout ceux qui étaient restés sur scène.

Tous sauf Dipper. Il contemplait le chaos autour de lui. Ce chaos, il l'avait libéré. Par sa faute, la pièce que sa soeur avait passé tant de temps à réaliser était fichue. Il n'avait même pas pu empêcher la destruction du journal qui gisait, là, au milieu des flammes.

En une journée, tout ce sur quoi lui et sa sœur avaient travaillés venait d'être réduit en cendres. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour arrêter Bill.

Dipper serra les dents. Bill. Il s'était enfuit. Mais il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer comme ça. il n'avait peut être pas pu l'empêcher de détruire cette journée, mais il pourrait peut être l'empêcher de causer d'avantage d'ennuis. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois le journal, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher de brûler, il partit, sans se retourner, à la poursuite du démon des rêves.


	3. Chapitre 2

Dipper fut rapidement dehors, mais fut surpris de tomber sur une foule de gens qui, absent lors du spectacle et alertés par les cris, cherchaient à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Durant cet instant, il ne retrouva pas immédiatement Bill. Où était il passé ? Dipper grommela, frustré par la cohue qui permettait à son corps possédé de s'y fondre sans être remarqué.

Il décida de prendre un peu de hauteur, ne voyant pas d'autre solutions.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes, mais il finit par l'apercevoir, marchant d'un pas assuré à travers une ruelle. Sans hésiter, serrant les poings, Dipper fonça vers lui :

\- BILL !

S'arrêtant dans ses pas en entendant son nom, le démon tourna légèrement la tête, et voyant par dessus son épaule l'âme errante de son « pantin », s'exclama dans la plus grande des satisfaction :

\- Ah tiens, Pine Tree ! Le spectacle t'a plu ?

\- Rends moi mon corps immédiatement ! cria le jeune garçon, furieux.

\- Ta sœur ne m'a pas beaucoup laissé le temps de répéter, continua le démon sans l'écouter, la fin était donc all'improvviso ! J'espère que la chute aura été satisfaisante. Ta sœur ne semble pas l'avoir aimé. Notre petite prestation semble avoir eut raison d'elle.

Emporté par la colère, Dipper rétorqua d'une voix de plus en plus forte :

\- Tu l'as fait tomber ! Mabel s'est brisé les os !

\- Oui, quel dommage, ils sont moins solides que ce que je pensais en fin de compte, n'est ce pas ?

Tout en disant cela, il adressa à Dipper a un sourire sadique qui le mit mal à l'aise, avant de reprendre sa marche. Le jeune garçon serra les dents, et poussant un cri enragé, fonça sur son corps, donnant un coup en avant dans l'espoir de peut être d'en éjecter le démon.

Mais il ne fit que passer à travers. À cette tentative ratée, l'autre poussa un ricanement et répondit :

\- Eh non, le Mindscape ne marche pas comme ça, gamin. Et frapper ton propre corps ? C'est assez stupide.

\- Rends moi mon corps !

\- Nous avons un marché, Pine Tree. Tu voulais un coup de pouce, et je voulais une marionnette. Il va falloir apprendre à t'en tenir à ta parole.

Dipper fut presque abasourdi par ce qu'il venait dire. Qu'il prétendait tenir sa part du marché.

\- Pardon ? J'avais demandé le mot de passe, et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir eut !

Ce fut un rire moqueur que le jeune garçon reçut pour réponse.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé le mot de passe.

\- ...Hein?

\- En fait, tu n'as même _rien demandé du tout_.

\- Mais si !

\- Je t'ai dis que je _pouvais_ te donner un indice, gamin. J'ai demandé une marionnette, et _toi_ tu ne m'as rien demandé en retour.

Ces mots frappèrent Dipper avant qu'il ne réponde, le stoppant net dans son élan tandis qu'il réalisa à quel point il s'était fait manipuler.

"Et dire que tu es supposé être celui qui réfléchit." Renchérit le démon.

Le jeune garçon serra à nouveau les poings, s'en voulant de s'être fait avoir comme le pire des idiots. Sans aucune autre idée, il répéta :

\- Rends moi mon corps, Bill. Tu as gagné, tu n'en as plus besoin ! Ce corps ne t'appartient pas !

Bill répondit sans s'arrêter dans sa marche :

\- Vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'il faut dire : il n'y a plus de journal, Shooting Star n'est pas prête de revenir me mettre des bâtons entre les roues, et ce théâtre sera bientôt réduit en cendres. Qu'est ce que j'ai à gagner de plus?

Dipper hésita un instant, sans trouver de réponses. De toute manière, l'autre n'en attendait pas, poursuivant son chemin. Se ressaisissant, il rétorqua :

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Dès que Mabel aura raconté aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne pourras pas garder ce corps très longtemps !

Lorsque Bill ne répondit rien, Dipper regarda autour d'eux. Il réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient plus dans les ruelles, mais près du château d'eau de Gravity Falls. Sa colère faisant place à la confusion, une question le frappa, :

Pourquoi Bill était venu ici?

Il regarda autour d'eux, cherchant à trouver une raison, n'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à comprendre. À cette heure là, il n'y avait personne. Personne pour les voir. Seulement un peu de vent, qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger le moins du monde le corps possédé. Durant quelques instants, il y eut le silence. Bill le brisa, demandant sur un air qui sonnait bien plus sadique qu'il ne paraissait :

\- Tu sais ce qui est génial quand on possède un corps ?

Dipper se tourna vers lui, et réalisa qu'il était en train d'escalader l'échelle du château d'eau.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. La tournure des évènements était hors de contrôle.

Puisqu'il ne répondait pas Bill continua :

\- Ce qui est génial, c'est que tu peux faire des… « expérimentations » sans avoir à te soucier de leurs conséquences. Après tout, le corps ne m'appartient pas.

\- Qu-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire à mon corps? Demanda Dipper, qui commençait à trembler.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ? Je vais faire une « expérience » Tu vas voir, c'est amusant ! Enfin...Plus pour moi que pour toi.

Avant que Dipper puisse répondre, il changea subitement de sujet, atteignant le sommet :

\- Eh bien ! Regardez moi cette vue ! On peut voir l'incendie d'ici !

Bill disait vrai. On pouvait voir la fumée de l'incendie d'ici. Dipper entendait d'ailleurs la sirène des pompiers qui étaient déjà sur place. Il repensa à Mabel qui était toujours là bas, priant pour qu'elle soit déjà en route vers un hôpital. Priant aussi pour qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre victime par sa faute.

\- Hmm, c'est suffisamment haut, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire. Fit alors le démon des rêves, tirant soudainement le jeune homme de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il réalisa avec horreur que Bill était monté sur la rambarde, penchant dangereusement au dessus du vide. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire dérangeant au lèvres. Dipper devina trop tard ce qui allait suivre.

\- NON !

Au moment ou il fonça sur son corps, le démon des rêves se laissa tomber en arrière, adressant à son ennemi ces derniers mots d'une voix froide et cruelle :

« On fait la course jusqu'en bas ? »


	4. Chapitre 3

" _Une tragédie a frappé notre belle ville. La nuit dernière, l'opéra organisé par la jeune Mabel Pines a connu un arrêt brut lorsque la jeune metteuse en scène s'est brisé l'humérus gauche en chutant sur scène._

_Avant même que les secours soient sur place, un incendie s'est déclaré et a ravagé une grande partie du théâtre avant d'être finalement maîtrisé par les équipes d'interventions._

_Des sources présentes au moment du sinistre clament que le responsable de cet incendie serait le frère jumeau de Mabel, "Dipper" Pines._

_Ce dernier a été retrouvé mort ce matin près du château d'eau de la ville, d'où il se serait présument jeté selon enquête._

_Les raisons ne sont pas encore claires, mais d'après des témoins proches du jeune garçon, celui ci avait montré un comportement étrange, inhabituel durant la journée._

_La ville entière est en deuil pour la tragique perte de la famille Pines." _

Mabel était assise sur son lit, Dandinou couché sur ses genoux, sa main restante couvrant son visage endolori et ses yeux noyés de larmes.

Elle l'avait appris il y a quelques heures lorsque la police avait appelé le Mystery Shack. Déjà en sortant de l'hôpital, elle avait eut un mauvais présentiment. Mais cette nouvelle fut comme un pieux enfoncé dans le cœur. Et elle n'en revenait pas.

Dipper, son frère, son meilleur ami, son confident. Mort.

Mort parce que Mabel n'avait pas réalisé que son jumeau était possédé.

Parce qu'elle avait donné plus d'attention à sa stupide pièce qu'à son propre frère.

Son égoïsme avait tué Dipper.

Elle s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir été si insensible à la détresse de son frère. Il en avait payé le prix, et maintenant, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Il ne reviendrait plus.

Dipper était mort. Par sa faute.

Tout les moments passés ensemble défilaient dans sa tête. Le mini golf, les fêtes, les chasses aux monstres, leurs aventures...

Tous ces moments n'étaient désormais plus que souvenirs, souillés du sang d'un frère et des larmes d'une sœur.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Soos et Wendy. Ils étaient les deuxièmes à venir la voir aujourd'hui, après Stan, venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il était resté avec elle durant les premières heures, et avait fini par sortir quelques minutes auparavant.

En les voyant, Mabel essuya rapidement les larmes, tentant de paraître moins... dévastée.

\- Q-Qu...Qu'est ce q-que vous v-voulez?

Elle sonnait plus froide qu'elle n'essayait de l'être, mais elle voulait vraiment être seule.

Wendy vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

\- On est venu voir comment tu…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Ton bras, ça va?

Mabel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'attelle qui immobilisait complètement son bras gauche. D'après les médecins, elle en aurait pour au moins 6 semaines, sans compter les rééducations qui allaient suivre.

Elle ne pourrait ni écrire, dessiner ou même coudre pour le reste de l'été.

\- ...C-ce n'est pas ça q-qui fait le plus mal. répondit-elle, laissant couler quelques larmes.

Wendy et Soos échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant que Soos sorte de sa poche, tremblant légèrement, un papier avant de le tendre vers Mabel.

\- Écoute, Mabel...Je…. Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te montrer ça mais…J'ai trouvé cette note ce matin… dans ma voiture. On pense que… Dipper l'a écrit.

À la mention de son frère, elle releva la tête, et prit le papier tendu par Soos. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, Wendy mit sa main sur son épaule:

\- Avant que tu l'ouvre...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dipper, hier… Pourquoi il était aussi…

Elle marqua une pause, refusant de finir cette phrase.

\- _Quelque_ soit la raison pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux que tu saches…Nous sommes là, Mabel.

Ce commentaire n'avait pas rassuré la jeune fille, mais après avoir prit son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit, d'une main tremblante, le papier froissé trouvé dans la voiture. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de son frère. Mais ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qui l'avait laissé.

_" __**N**__ote à soi même: __**P**__osséder des gens est hilarant ! Comme j'avais manqué ces senstations - les brûlures, les coupures, l'étouffement... C'est comme un véritable festin d'amusement ! Une fois que j'aurai détruit ce journal, je donnera à ce corps le grand final qu'il mérite - en le jetant du haut du château d'eau ! Et le mieux dans tout ça, les gens penseront juste que Pine Tree est devenu fou, et sa forme mentale errera dans le Mindscape à jamais. Tu veux le rejoindre, Shooting Star? "_

Ligne après ligne, des frissons parcouraient l'échine de Mabel. Sa main tremblait, et lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire, elle froissa de nouveau le papier et le jeta, enragée, avant d'exploser à nouveau en sanglots.

Soos et Wendy se mirent à ses côtés, et l'enlacèrent. Elle se blottit contre eux et laissa les larmes couler, répétant que ce qui était arrivé était injuste, que Dipper ne méritait pas de mourir. Que c'était de sa faute. Si Wendy se montrait forte, retenant ses larmes, Soos, lui, pleurait aussi.

Eux ne répondirent pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Peut importe ce qu'ils diraient, ça ne changerait rien:

Le mal était fait.

Stan, lui, était assis dans le salon, téléphone en main. Quand la police l'avait appelé ce matin, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru.

Dipper n'était pas revenu la nuit dernière, et Stan n'avait simplement pas pu laisser Mabel seule après son accident. Alors dès l'instant où le nom du garçon avait été prononcé au téléphone, il avait sauté dans sa voiture et avait foncé vers l'endroit où ils avaient emporté son corps.

"Ça ne peut pas être lui" Avait il espéré.

Mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, tout ses espoirs avaient étés détruits. Le cadavre que la police lui avait montré était bel et bien celui de Dipper.

Il se sentait entièrement responsable de la situation. Il n'avait pas demandé d'explication à Mabel pour ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital, de peur de la brusquer.

Mais il avait le sentiment que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu faire quelque chose.

D'après ce que la police avait dit, Dipper s'était jeté du haut du château d'eau. Il aurait perdu la raison.

Stan n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le manque de sommeil de Dipper, ce comportement étrange si soudain, sa mort...Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas des coïncidence. Que tout était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de le voir avant. Et il s'en voulait.

La bizarrerie de la ville avait eut raison du garçon. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Dipper n'était pas lui même ce soir là. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait?

Dipper provoquant l'incendie, et ce rire… Ces images hantaient encore le vieil homme.

S'était il autant obsédé à passer son temps enfermé dans la cave du Shack au point de ne plus faire attention à son neveu et sa nièce?

Entendant les pleurs de Mabel, qui le ramenèrent à la dure réalité, il prit son courage à deux mains, et après une longue inspiration, composa le numéro des parents des jumeaux. Il fallait qu'il leur annonce la nouvelle. En aurait-il la force? Il n'avait pas le choix.

Tandis que le téléphone sonna, il murmura:

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai d'être prudent, gamin...?

Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il entende:

"Allô?"


	5. Chapitre 4

Dipper était resté paralysé. Horrifié.

Lorsque Bill s'était jeté, il avait tenté de rattraper son corps. Mais il n'était pas assez rapide.

Il n'avait entendu que le rire du démon, qui sortit du corps juste de frapper le sol et disparut.

Puis le son de son corps rentrant lourdement en contact avec le sol. le fracas de ses os se brisant sous l'impact.

Dipper n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pu que regarder son corps gisant à ses pieds, couvert de bleus, couvert de sang…

Son propre corps.

" Non, non non non ! Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible"

Il avait répété ses mots en boucle, tel un disque rayé. La panique avait prit le dessus, et il n'arrivait plus à se calmer, il n'arrivait plus à dire autre chose.

Il avait tenté de regagner son corps. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il lui était impossible d'en reprendre possession.

Il lui fallut une heure avant d'accepter que c'était sans espoir.

Il était mort.

Lorsqu'il décida enfin d'abandonner, il était resté là, paralysé devant son propre cadavre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voyait que son corps, gisant par terre.

Il n'avait même pas bougé quand son corps avait été découvert par Nate et Lee, qui passaient alors par là.

Ni quand la police était arrivée.

Il était resté planté là, le regard vide. Est ce qu'il regardait toujours son cadavre? Il n'en était plus sûr. Mais il était incapable de faire autre chose.

Ce n'est que quand son corps fut emporté que peu à peu, il revint à lui même. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'après avoir passé des heures sans pouvoir bouger, son esprit sembla sortir de sa léthargie. S'en suivirent une multitude de question:

"Qu'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?"

"Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver?"

"Je suis mort, non? Pourquoi suis-je toujours là, alors?"

"Est ce que je suis un fantôme?"

"Comment vais-je pouvoir expliquer ça aux autres ?"

Revenant d'un seul coup à lui même, son coeur se noua d'un seul coup. Ses amis, ses proches… Comment prendraient-ils la nouvelle? Et surtout...Sa famille? Ses parents, son grand oncle...Sa soeur...? Stan et Mabel avaient déjà dût mourir d'inquiétude quand il n'était pas revenu le soir dernier, et ils allaient apprendre qu'il était mort.

Mais le plus étrange, était surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être. Du moins, intérieurement.

Il se sentait divisé entre la vie et la mort, incapable de savoir de quel côté il appartenait.

Était-ce donc ça, la sensation d'être un fantôme? L'incapacité à déterminer si on est vivant ou non?

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de réparer les choses, et rapidement. Les choses avaient tournés pour le pire, mais s'il se sentait plus vivant que mort, peut être y avait il encore un espoir de pouvoir revenir à la vie? Mais comment allait il faire? Le journal avait brûlé.

Il repensa à l'incendie, au théâtre, la pièce ruinée de sa soeur….

Les marionnettes! S'il en restait une, peut être pourrait-il dire à Mabel, Stan, ou même Soos, qu'il était toujours là, et qu'il avait besoin de leur aide. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il fallait qu'il tente le coup.

Sans aucune autre idée en tête, il partit, sans se retourner, n'osant pas reposer les yeux sur le château d'eau, de peur de revoir les images de Bill jetant son corps, et de la fumée de l'incendie qui montait…

Autant frustré fut il d'être une âme sans corps, il devait reconnaître que c'était légèrement plus rapide que marcher. En quelques minutes, il avait rejoint les lieux du sinistre. Le théâtre n'avait pas entièrement brûlé mais avait été sévèrement endommagé par les flammes. Passant complètement inaperçu, il rentra dans la salle de spectacle, ou son coeur se noua à nouveau. La scène, les murs, le sol, noircis par la cendre. Les sièges, les rideaux et les toutes les accessoires qu'ils avaient passés la semaine à réaliser, brûlés.

Il n'y avait aucune trace du journal non plus. Dipper se répéta encore une fois que rien de cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été aussi obsédé.

Puis, après ce moment d'absence, il se reprit. Il se mit à la recherche des marionnettes. Il chercha sur scène, dans les coulisse, mais il ne trouva rien.

"Abandonne, c'est inutile" faisait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Mais il se refusa de l'écouter. Il devait bien avoir quelque chose. Ne serait-ce qu'une simple chaussette. Le feu ne pouvait pas avoir tout détruit.

Il chercha, encore et encore. S'il aurait fouiller de ses propres mains, il l'aurait fait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il abandonnait. Il ne restait plus rien ici. Sans autre idée en tête, il décida, résigné, à rentrer vers le Shack. Il se devait au moins de veiller sur sa soeur, et qui sait?

Peut être aurait-elle pu sauver une marionnette dans toute cette folie?

Quand Stan rentra dans la pièce, le regard honteux, l'air désolé, Mabel sut immédiatement qu'il n'apporterait pas de bonne nouvelle. Wendy et Soos le regardèrent, attendant qu'il parle le premier.

\- ...Écoutez, demanda-t-il, est ce que vous pouvez me laisser un moment seule avec la gamine ?

\- Oh...Bien sûr, Monsieur Pines. On...On sera dehors si vous avez besoin de nous.

Puis, après ce bref échange, Wendy et Soos quittèrent la pièce. Waddles se leva ensuite à son tour pour se coucher plus loin.

Stan vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille. Durant un instant, ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'écoutèrent que le silence. Ce serait leur seul instant de répit, après tout.

\- ...Bon, finit par lâcher Stan, Comment...Comment tu encaisses le coup ?

Mabel ne répondit pas, alors il changea de sujet.

\- Ton épaule, elle ne te fait pas trop mal ?

-… N-Non...Ça ira… répondit elle pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Il y eut une pause. Mais elle ne dura pas. Stan soupira :

\- ...Je viens de téléphoner à te-...vos parents. Ils viendront vous chercher demain.

Mabel se tourna alors brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Mais Oncle Stan j-je ne veux p-pas partir m-maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider ça, Et puis...c'est pour le mieux.

\- C-Ce n-n'est pas v-v-vrai ! Riposta la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, se voulant apaisant, et continua :

\- Je me croyais vraiment à la hauteur, ma chérie. Je croyais vraiment que je pourrais vous garder loin des dangers de la ville…Mais à la fin, je n'ai même pas pu le protéger.

\- Oncle Stan c-ce n'est pas t-ta faute !...T-tu n'y es pour r-rien !

Il poussa un second soupir, avant d'enchaîner :

\- … J'aimerai savoir ce que je devrais expliquer à tes parents… Ou plutôt… Ce dont je ne devrais pas mentionner.

Mabel se tut un instant. Elle ne le voyait que maintenant, mais Stan n'avait pas d'autre choix:

Ses parents ne la croiraient pas si elle leur disait la vérité. Comment le pourraient ils ? Elle même avait parfois du mal à comprendre cette ville.

Quoi qu'elle leur raconte, ils en voudraient à Stan pour ne pas s'être mieux occupé de Dipper.

C'était injuste. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Mais que pouvait elle faire d'autre ?

Elle vit que Stan attendait patiemment sa réponse. Alors, après avoir séché ses larmes, elle lui raconta tout.

Elle lui raconta leur aventure au bunker. Leur découverte de l'ordinateur, et les interminables recherche de Dipper.

Elle lui raconta le rêve de Dipper, leur dispute et le piège tendu par Bill, jusqu'à leur confrontation.

Elle se remit à pleurer

\- S-s-s-si s-s-seulement j-je n'avais p-pas é-été aussi obsédée p-par m-m-ma stupide pièce ! D-Dipper serait...i-il serait…

Puis, elle craqua

\- C-C'EST MOI... Q-QUI AI T-T-TUÉ... DIPPER, O-ONCLE...STAN ! Hurla-t-elle. Elle répéta ces mots, plusieurs fois.

Stan la serra dans ses bras, et la consola, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, la blottissant contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mabel...Je n'aurai pas du vous laisser ce journal… J'aurai du me douter que Dipper finirait par se mettre en danger, comme ça...Qu'il se mêlerait de choses…il ressemble beaucoup trop à...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, la jeune fille n'écoutait plus au-delà de ses sanglots. Alors il la serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, attendant que les pleurs s'évanouissent dans le silence, puis il irait annoncer aux autres la décision des parents :

L'été de Mabel prenait fin.


	6. Chapitre 5

Sur le chemin du retour, Dipper avait eut un vertige en réalisant à quel point le monde autour de lui était soudainement devenu vide.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas prêté attention lorsque son esprit et son corps avaient étés séparés. Il n'avait songé qu'à le récupérer.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'en avait plus, il se sentait oppressé, se rendant compte qu'à quel point le silence du Mindscape était pesant...

Quand il arriva au Shack, la première chose qu'il put entendre furent les pleurs de sa sœur. Il s'empressa de regagner leur chambre. Le jeune garçon voulait crier «Je suis là! Je ne suis pas entièrement mort ». Mais ça lui paraissait idiot. Elle ne l'entendrait pas de toute façon.

Il rentra dans le grenier, et vit sa sœur, blottie dans les bras de Stan, qui la consolait.

Dipper avait le coeur noué. Elle pleurait à cause de lui. Il ne voulait plus la voir triste. À cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse le voir, l'entendre. Qu'il puisse la rassurer.

Ne pouvant rien faire, il se contenta d'observer. Lorsque sa sœur fut enfin calmée, Stan quitta la pièce, car on venait de toquer à la porte. Dipper se plaça – entre autres - aux côtés de sa sœur.

Il entendit un grouinement, près du lit. C'était Dandinou, qui penchait la tête. Les yeux de Dipper s'illuminèrent :

Est ce qu'il pouvait le voir ?

\- Hé, T-Tu peux m'entendre ?

\- Grouic !

\- Tu m'entends !? Répéta-t-il, étonné.

Cette fois pas de réponse. Confus, il demanda :

\- Dandinou… ?

\- Grouiiic… ! Fit le cochon, se collant au lit de sa propriétaire.

Dipper comprit alors le porcelet ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Il se mit nerveusement à rire :

\- Ha, Ha….Voilà que j'essaye de parler aux cochons, maintenant.

Il vit sa sœur se laisser glisser du lit jusqu'au sol, grimaçant légèrement lorsque son épaule fracturée buta contre le bois du lit. Puis elle caressa son animal sur la tête, de l'autre main, puis poussa un soupir avant de dire :

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire, Dandinou ? Je…Je sais que Stan n'a pas le choix mais..Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Gravity Falls !

« Quitter Gravity Falls ? » Répéta Dipper.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre d'avantage, on toqua à la porte. Grenda et Candy entrèrent alors, un carton en main.

\- Hé, Mabel, On...On peut entrer ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, sans répondre. Son chagrin semblait l'avoir complètement exténuée. Grenda posa alors son carton près d'elle.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Mabel.

\- C'est...C'est tout ce qu'on a pu sauver de l'incendie...Désolée que la soirée...ne se soit pas passée comme prévu...

A ces mots, la jeune fille hésita un peu, avant d'ouvrir le carton.

Pas de marionnette, au grand dam du jeune garçon. Il n'y avait que des restes de décors, le piano de scène, quelques costumes... Et les affaires de Dipper.

Il se tourna alors vers sa sœur, inquiet. Tremblante, cette dernière prit la casquette de son frère en main. Ses yeux se brumaient déjà de larmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir ses pleurs.

Puis elle laissa tomber la casquette au sol, et essuya ses yeux. Elle n'avait simplement plus la force d'éclater en sanglots maintenant.

\- Désolée, Mabel, nous n'aurions pas dû... commença Candy, avant d'être coupée par la jeune fille.

\- Non...Ce n'est p-pas grave...merci...

Son ton, qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas sincère, n'échappa pas aux personnes présentes de la pièce.

Dipper décida alors de rester avec sa sœur. rien ne l'empêcherait jamais de veiller sur elle.

Il la suivit quand elle descendit pour avoir son repas, qui se passa dans un silence de mort.

Quand elle eut finit de manger, Stan brisa le silence en lui demandant de ne pas se brusquer, et lui affirma qu'elle aurait du temps pour faire ses valises. Mabel ne lui répondit même pas, et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de la soirée. Une nouvelle fois, Dipper se sentit rongé par le remord d'avoir placé sa famille dans cette situation.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, il ne la quitta pas non plus. Les émotions de la journée semblaient avoir exténuée sa jumelle, et pourtant, le poids qui les accompagnait était suffisant pour la tenir éveillée, sans mentionner la douleur provoquée par son épaule. Dipper se mit près d'elle. Peut être, de cette façon, elle sentirait sa présence, et pourrait s'endormir. Il n'avait pas d'autre idée.

Quand plusieurs heures plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir, Dipper se sentit rassuré. Il pouvait maintenant réfléchir à autre chose.

Il repensait aux mots de sa sœur

« Je n'ai pas envie de quitter Gravity Falls »

Il n'arrivait à pas à en revenir. Mabel allait partir. Il ne pourrait jamais suivre un autobus, et encore moins une voiture jusqu'en Californie dans cet état. Qu'allait il faire ? La pensée de laisser sa jumelle seule chez eux lui nouait la gorge. Ils n'avaient jamais étés séparés. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de prévenir sa famille qu'il était toujours là.

Comme les marionnettes avaient brûlées, il lui fallait trouver un autre moyen de communiquer avec sa sœur.

Il se creusa la tête, cherchant un indice qui l'aiderait à trouver la solution à sa situation.

Il repensa aux mots de Bill. Ils étaient sa seule piste pour le moment. Une phrase en particulier le fit réagir.

«Sans un réceptacle dans lequel te matérialiser, tu deviens en quelque sorte un fantôme»

Un fantôme...Dipper repensa immédiatement à ceux de la supérette. Après tout, s'il était mort et qu'il était toujours là, c'est bien parce qu'il était devenu un spectre à présent, non ? Eux pourraient alors le voir, et surtout, l'aider. Ils pourraient peut être lui montrer comment communiquer avec les vivants. Il fallait tenter le coup.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule ainsi. Mais c'était pour le bien de sa famille.

\- Mabel, pardonne moi, je n'aurai jamais du nous mettre dans cette situation. Je vais tout faire pour tout réparer, je te le promet.

Elle ne l'entendait sûrement pas, mais il s'en moquait. Cette promesse, il la faisait à elle, et à lui même. Et c'est sur cette promesse qu'il quitta la maison.

Il allait tout arranger.


	7. Chapitre 6

Quand Dipper atteignit le magasin, la lune se couchait. Il avait mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour retrouver son chemin. L'endroit était désert.

Il eut un frisson au souvenir de la soirée passée en compagnie de Wendy et ses amis ici. Après cette nuit là, personne – du moins à sa connaissance – n'avait osé remettre les pieds ici. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. Et puis, qu'avait il à perdre d'autre ?

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il rentra à l'intérieur du magasin.

« Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il, à voix haute.

Aucune réponse. Il regarda autour de lui, et se mit à parcourir les rayons.

«Personne n'est là?»

Toujours rien. Où étaient ils donc ? Il entendit alors un bruit venant de derrière lui. Plein d'espoir, il se retourna...seulement pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une canette qui venait de tomber au sol. Il décida tout de même d'attendre. Peut être qu'ils finiraient par arriver ? Il attendit, une heure, au mieux. Le couple du magasin ne vinrent pas, alors il fallait aller voir ailleurs.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir interagir avec des fantômes de jour. Mais où aller ?

C'est alors qu'une idée le frappa : Le cimetière ! Là bas, ça ne manquerait sûrement pas de fantômes. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt? Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Il reprit sa route sans plus tarder, n'accordant à la Supérette qu'un dernier regard avant de s'en aller.

Quand il arriva au Cimetière de Gravity Falls, l'aube se dessinait à l'horizon. Il était sûrement pile dans les temps. Mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut, avant qu'il entende des murmures autour de lui. Dipper vit alors qu'il était entouré de fantômes. Il y avait plusieurs catégories : Des 1, des 2, quelques 5. Aucun 10, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, au fond. Ils semblait cependant qu'il y avait moins de fantôme que de tombes, ce qui laissait penser que la plupart devait être retourné dans les leurs.

Alors, s'il voulait parler aux moindre esprit, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Le jeune garçon se mit alors au centre du cimetière et s'écria alors :

« Excusez moi ! Est ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'aider ? Je cherche un moyen de me faire voir par ma famille.»

Une fois ces mots prononcés, il attendit, patiemment une réponse. Seulement…

Il n'y en eut aucune. Peut être n'avait il pas parlé suffisamment fort ?

« Euh...Excusez moi ? » fit-il, en s'approchant d'un fantôme occupé à en martyriser un autre.

Aucun des deux ne réagit. Dipper sentit alors une peur remonter. Il enchaîna, sa voix toujours plus forte.

« Est ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ? »

« Quelqu'un m'entends ? »

« S'il vous plaît, répondez moi ! »

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouver ma famille ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie ! »

« Aidez moi ! »

« N'importe qui !? »

Mais...personne ne vint l'aider. Personne ne répondit à son appel. Personne ne semblait pouvoir l'entendre et le voir. Il vit alors les fantômes sembler disparaître tandis que se levait le soleil derrière eux.

« A-Attendez ! »

« N-Non ! Revenez ! »

« Ne partez pas ! Restez ici ! »

« S'il vous plaît... »

« Ne me me laissez pas...Seul. »

Aucun fantôme ne l'entendit. Et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, ils avaient tous disparus.

Dipper regarda ses mains, tremblant. Qu'est ce que Bill lui avait fait ? Il n'était pas invisible qu'aux yeux des tous ses amis, mais aussi à ceux des morts ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Que devait il faire à présent ?

Pendant un instant, il cessa de bouger. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire nerveux qui le paralysait. Il était terrifié. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il devait bien il y avoir quelqu'un, n'importe qui ; Non ; N'importe quoi qui pouvait le voir, l'entendre. Il avait essayé du côté des humains. Mais qu'en était il des autres créatures magiques de la ville ?

Le Soleil s'étant levé, il se précipita dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas attendre pour avoir de réponse.

Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à présent dans sa tête : être vu, entendu.

Les heures passaient.

Il passa par la ville, la forêt, les cavernes, les falaises, les clairières jusqu'au lac.

Il essaya de se faire entendre des gnomes.

Il essaya de se faire entendre des Mi-homme-Taures

En vain.

Désespéré, il essaya auprès de n'importe quelle créature qu'il rencontrait. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

Mais toujours en vain.

Un par un, tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. La panique s'empara à nouveau de lui. Rien ne marchait. Il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre. Il n'avait plus d'idée.

Quand il parvint à se calmer, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé au plus profond de la forêt. Il ne savait même plus où il était.

Qu'allait il faire à présent? Bill l'avait dit: il ne pouvait être entendu sans "vaisseau". Mais où allait il en trouver un? Il n'y avait plus de marionnette. Il n'allait tout de même pas voler le corps d'une autre personne, il ne savait même pas si ça lui était possible. Et si vraiment plus personne ne l'entendait, il ne pourrait jamais empêcher Mabel de partir.

Mabel! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il regarda dans le ciel.

Il réalisa avec horreur que l'après midi était déjà arrivée. Retrouver son chemin lui prendrait sûrement encore plus de temps. Il fonça alors à travers les bois, priant pour vite revenir au Shack et surtout, d'arriver avant le départ de sa jumelle.


	8. Chapitre 7

Mabel finissait tristement de plier ses affaires. Ses parents devraient arriver sous peu.

Son été à Gravity Falls était bel et bien fini.

Mort avec son frère.

Les autres s'étaient proposés de l'aider, en raison de son épaule cassée, mais Mabel avait simplement refusé. Elle avait besoin de rester seule.

Ça lui avait prit plus de temps, bien sûr. Mais un à un, ses pulls et ses posters avaient été pliés et rangés avec le reste de ses affaires dans sa valise.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que son album photo. Elle s'en approcha, et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, avant de le feuilleter, tristement.

Tous les évènements de cet été y étaient. Leur arrivée à Gravity Falls, la pêche avec Stan, l'Hallowété… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant des bons moments. Puis ce sourire s'effaça en repensant à Dipper. Elle referma alors l'album, avant de lever les yeux vers le côté de la chambre de son frère.

Son sac, ses stylos mâchouillés, ses livres. Tout était toujours en place. Seulement, tout semblait vide à présent. Son coeur se noua à l'idée de devoir rentrer à la maison sans son jumeau.

Était-ce vraiment comme ça qu'allait finir son été ?

La casquette de Dipper que lui avait ramené Grenda et Candy était toujours là, aussi. Elle l'avait posé sur le lit de son frère en rentrant ici.

Puis à côté, il y avait la note écrite par Bill, froissée.

Mabel la fixa un moment, puis la rouvrit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'infligeait ça. À chaque lecture, elle avait juste envie de pleurer.

Mais elle se disait qu'elle le méritait sûrement.

Elle relu la note, chaque mot résonnant dans sa tête.

«_les gens penseront juste que Pine Tree est devenu fou_ et _sa forme mentale errera dans le mindscape à veux l'y rejoindre, Shooting Star?_»

Elle refroissa le papier. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le lancer, son bras se stoppa net.

Elle rouvrit la note. Les mots écrits par Bill venaient d'éveiller en elle quelque chose.

Elle relut encore ces mêmes mots,

Une fois,

« _Les gens penseront juste que Pine Tree est devenu fou, et sa forme mentale errera dans le mindscape à jamais_ »

Deux fois,

« _sa forme mentale errera dans le Mindscape à jamais _»

Trois fois.

« _sa forme mentale errera _»

Et soudainement, ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer d'une lueur nouvelle. Une lueur d'espoir.

Elle repensa aux fantômes, ceux du magasin ainsi que de ceux du journal- bien qu'elle n'en avait entendu parler que par Dipper – Puis le souvenir de son jumeau séparé de son corps.

Se pourrait il alors que le « fantôme » de Dipper soit toujours vivant ?

Mabel se dit alors qu'il lui restait peut être un espoir de toujours sauver son jumeau. Peut être ne savait il pas comment communiquer avec elle ? Elle n'avait plus de marionnette, mais s'il était un fantôme, il ne devrait pas en avoir besoin, non?

Puis elle réalisa : si il y avait le moindre espoir que Dipper soit toujours présent, alors…

Elle devrait rester à Gravity Falls. Quitter la ville n'était plus une option.

Elle venait juste de retrouver une lueur d'espoir. Il lui fallait la conserver. Mais comment ?

Ses parents ne comprendraient pas. Et après ce qu'il était arrivé à Dipper, et Stan…

_« S'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre »_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit le soir où ils lui avaient promis d'être prudents avec le journal.

Après la mort de Dipper, Stan refuserait sûrement de l'aider aussi. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Après tout, il avait gardé le silence quand aux vraies raisons de la mort de son frère.

En d'autres mots… Elle était seule.

Que faire ? Mabel se mit à faire les 100 pas, cherchant une solution.

« Réfléchis Mabel, réfléchis ! » pensa-t-elle

Dipper ne pourrait peut être apparaître qu'à proximité du lieu de sa mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

De plus, la pensée de voir l'enterrement de son frère la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle préférerait rester à Gravity Falls pour chercher une solution pour sauver son frère. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle se devait d'être là pour son enterrement. Elle lui devait bien ça. Si jamais son instinct se trompait, ce serait la dernière occasion de lui dire au revoir.

Si seulement elle pouvait se diviser pour être aux deux endroits en même temps….

C'est pendant qu'elle y réfléchissait qu'un souvenir traversa son esprit. Un souvenir de sa deuxième semaine à Gravity Falls. Le souvenir d'une fête.

Et avec lui, la solution à son problème.

Sans hésiter, elle replia la note et la glissa dans sa poche, s'empara de la casquette de son frère, et sortit de la pièce.

Il fallait faire vite.


	9. Chapitre 8

Quand Mabel descendit des escaliers, Le Shack semblait désert. Stan était probablement dehors, attendant les parents des jumeaux. Quant à Soos et Wendy, ils devaient lui tenir compagnie. Elle s'empressa alors d'aller dans le bureau de Stan, où elle prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle n'espérait ne pas avoir à prendre trop de temps. Mais c'était sa seule occasion de le faire.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée, elle se tourna vers la solution à son problème…

La Photocopieuse.

_« Je crois que cette machine peut photocopier des êtres humains ! »_

C'est ce que Dipper avait dit.

Lui même l'avait testé dans cette même journée, après tout.

Sans plus attendre, elle grimpa sur la machine, faisant attention à ne pas brusquer son bras brisé, puis s'allongea :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée » lui faisait une voix dans sa tête.

Mabel se secoua. Ce n'était plus l'heure d'hésiter.

À voix haute, elle ajouta, tenant d'une main la casquette de son frère :

« Dipper, si tu m'entends, sache que je fais tout ça pour toi, frangin. »

Puis elle laissa tomber la casquette, et lança la photocopie.

Stan était à l'arrière de la maison, sur le canapé à l'extérieur. Canette en main, il prenait une gorgée de temps à autre, puis regardait le sol, tristement.

Il brisa ce silence en poussant un soupir, accompagné de ces mots :

\- Comment ai-je pu autant rater ?

Wendy, adossée contre le poteau de bois, échangea alors un regard inquiet à Soos, assit à côté de Stan, avant de répondre :

\- , arrêtez de vous blâmer pour ce qu'il s'est passé…Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de répéter cette conversation. Peut importe quels étaient les mots, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner la perte d'un membre de sa famille…

...Pas une seconde fois.

Ce fut Soos qui reprit la parole:

\- , nous étions tous à cette soirée. Wendy et moi l'avons même emmené au spectacle. Nous savions aussi que Dipper était...eh bien...«Bizarre». Nous aurions pu agir plus tôt. Donc nous sommes tout autant coupable. Voire plus dans le fond.

\- Soos, Wendy… ce n'est pas ce que je-

\- Alors arrêtez de vous croire le seul responsable!" Coupa Wendy, en colère."Vous n'êtes pas le seul coupable dans tout ça. Nous avions tous vu ce qu'il n'allait pas, et nous avons choisis de fermer les yeux alors que nous aurions pu le sauver. Nous aussi nous aurions voulu que les choses soient différentes. Mais… elles ne le sont pas.

Stan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il laissa s'échapper un triste rire nerveux, se couvrant le visage d'une de ses mains. Il poussa un long soupir avant de dire :

\- Désolé…

\- Hé, ce n'est pas grave, . Nous sommes là.

Il leur adressa un faible sourire. C'est alors qu'une autre voix se fit entendre :

\- Excusez moi...

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Gabe. Il n'était pas seul, accompagné -en dehors de ses éternelles marionnettes- de Candy et Grenda.

\- Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Wendy, surprise.

\- J'aimerai parler à Mabel. Vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

\- Nous aimerions lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte. Ajouta Candy

Stan les dévisagea un instant avant de répondre :

\- Elle doit être à l'intérieur, en train de finir sa valise...Vous pouvez aller la voir, mais s'il vous plaît… Ne la brusquez pas à propos de son frère.

Les filles échangèrent un regard entre elles, avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr, M. Pines

Puis elles rentrèrent, suivies par Gabe. Quand ils tombèrent sur Mabel, celle ci sortait à peine du bureau de son oncle. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle s'empressa de fermer et bloquer la porte derrière elle, très nerveusement.

\- Mabel ? Je croyais que tu finissais ta valise ?

\- Tiens salut les filles ! Hein, quoi ? Ah, ma valise ? Ha, ha...euh...Je l'ai finie plus tôt que prévu…

\- Nous...Nous sommes venues te dire au revoir, Mabel.

À ces mots, la nervosité de la jeune fille sembla s'estomper aussitôt. Elle s'approcha de ses amies.

\- L-Les filles...je…

Elles ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répondre, et l'enlacèrent.

\- Tu vas nous manquer, Mabel. Commença Grenda.

\- Saches que nous serons toujours amies… ajouta Candy.

Ces mots lui ramenèrent les larmes aux yeux. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ces pleurs là venait d'une douleur dans son coeur. Celle de mentir à ses deux meilleures amies. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle comptait rester. Pas maintenant, du moins. Elle les serra dans ses bras, avant de lever la tête, et de voir Gabe. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu auparavant ? Surprise, elle recula de l'étreinte de ses amies et s'exclama :

\- G-Gabe ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune marionnettiste s'approcha, tandis que Grenda et Candy décidèrent de les laisser entre eux.

\- Je suis venu aussi te faire mes aurevoirs. Nous n'avons pas eut l'occasion de reparler depuis...Tu sais.

Mabel regarda le sol. Pas besoin de mentionner cette partie, en effet.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que malgré cette interruption abrupt...J'ai beaucoup aimé ta pièce. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

La jeune fille releva la tête. Il y a peine deux jours, ces mots l'auraient comblée. Son coeur aurait explosé de joie. Mais après les derniers évènements, ces mots n'eurent pas l'impact espéré.

\- Et...J'aimerai beaucoup que l'on puisse se revoir un jour. Nous pourrions même organiser une pièce ensemble !" Ajouta-t-il, en lui tendant un petit paquet.

La jeune fille prit alors le paquet, qui avait déjà été entrouvert pour lui faciliter la tâche. À l'intérieur se trouvait une note sur laquelle le numéro de Gabe était inscrit.

Et puis, cousue à la main avec attention, une marionnette à l'effigie - semblait-il - de Dandinou.

À sa vue, Mabel vit ses yeux s'illuminer, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle avait à nouveau un moyen de communiquer avec son frère. Dans la mesure où il serait toujours là, bien entendu. Par ce simple cadeau, il venait de lui redonner du courage. Retenant quelques larmes, elle s'exclama, serrant la marionnette contre elle:

\- Oh, Gabe, Merci milles fois! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça me rends heureuse.

En retour, le blondinet lui adressa un sourire. Puis elle baissa les yeux, et, se rappelant de sa mission, elle fit:

\- M-Merci beaucoup...Tout le monde. Mais j'ai encore besoin d'être seule...Vous...Vous pouvez me laisser, s'il vous plaît ? Je sortirai d'ici quelques minutes, promis.

Après avoir échangés un regard, les trois amis de la jeune fille hochèrent la tête, et retournèrent dehors. Mabel essuya les larmes qui s'échappait, et, reprenant immédiatement son sérieux, rouvrit la porte du bureau de son grand oncle et fit :

\- C'est bon. Vous pouvez sortir.


	10. Chapitre 9

Mabel partait. Elle laissait derrière elle le Shack, son grand oncle, Dandinou…Son plan avait fonctionné. Elle s'était clonée plusieurs fois, pour être sûre. Il n'y eut aucune dispute, tous étaient d'accord sur le plan :

L'un des clones prendrait la place de la jeune fille le temps qu'elle ramène son frère. Les autres n'étaient là qu'en « renfort » au cas où le premier n'arriverait pas à mener à bien sa mission. Elle aurait jusqu'à la fin de l'été pour mener sa mission à bien. Au delà, le clone aurait peu de chance de survie. Et l'idée de ses parents voyant leur propre fille fondre sous leurs yeux à la moindre goutte de pluie l'horrifiait.

Elle regardait la voiture de ses parents s'en aller, son clone à l'intérieur. Les autres, pour l'instant cachés dans les bois, suivraient en bus. Puis elle regarda le sac à dos qu'elle avait prit avec elle, n'emportant que quelques vêtements, sa brosse à dent, et une couverture.

La jeune fille avait retiré son serre tête pour le remplacer par la casquette de son frère. Son pull aussi avait été retiré pour être attaché autour de sa taille, non sans mal à cause de son bras cassé, mais au moins elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'une manche vide s'accrochant dans les arbres.

Il était temps de cesser de faire l'idiote, et d'être sérieuse. Pour de vrai.

Pas question de revenir au Shack, maintenant. Mieux valait laisser Stan en dehors de cette histoire. Alors elle se dirigea dans la forêt, et commença à s'y enfoncer.

Elle était déterminée, et rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa mission.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa avant de s'arrêter, quelques minutes plus tard, frappée par multiples questions :

_Où allait-t-elle maintenant?_

_Qu'allait-t-elle faire ?_

_Où allait-elle dormir ?_

_Qu'allait-elle manger ? Boire ?_

Avec le recul, elle n'y avait pas _du tout _songé.

_« C'est là qu'on aurait besoin de tes listes compliqués, frérot... »_ pensa-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un toit où dormir. Elle n'avait même pas de tente. Avec l'argent qu'il lui restait, elle pourrait en acheter une. Mais comment ferait elle pour s'approvisionner en nourriture alors?

Elle réfléchit, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : Il lui faudrait de l'aide. Mais à qui demander ? Hors de question d'aller vers Stan. Soos et Wendy étaient eux aussi trop proches de son grand oncle. Par élimination, elle en vint à…

Candy et Grenda. Elles accepteraient sûrement de l'aider. Où du moins, elle était sûre de pouvoir les persuader. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se dirigea alors vers la maison de Grenda, réfléchissant comment elle allait leur expliquer toute cette situation.

Elle mit une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver. Et lorsqu'elle arriva, les filles venaient tout juste elles mêmes de revenir du Shack. Elles avaient l'air tristes, et Mabel s'en sentit coupable. Après tout, pour ses amies, elle n'allait pas revenir. Ne voulant pas les voir aussi maussades plus longtemps, elle sortit de sa cachette et les appela alors :

\- Psst ! Les filles !

Elles se tournèrent, et immédiatement, leurs yeux se remplirent d'une immense surprise, tandis qu'une lueur de joie sembla s'éveiller en elles. Puis, ce fut la confusion totale.

-M-Mabel ?! Mais qu'est ce que-

\- Tu viens pas juste de partir en voiture?!

\- Non. Enfin, si. Je veux dire, non, pas moi, mais si un clone. Donc moi mais en même temps pas moi.

\- ...Hein..?

Mabel se frappa au visage. Ses explications n'avaient aucun sens. _« Dipper y serait arrivé, lui »_ pensa-t-elle. Ses amies attendant toujours une explication, elle prit une grande inspiration et leur expliqua sa situation. Elle leur montra la note laissée par Bill, avant de leur exposer sa théorie, son plan. Puis elle leur avoua le clonage, et son actuel problème.

\- "...Et c'est pour ça que j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir rester en ville, SANS qu'oncle Stan soit mit au courant." Finit-elle par expliquer.

Durant un instant, il y eut silence.

\- "Mabel...Es tu sûre de ce que tu affirme ? Je veux dire… Pour Dipper."

\- "...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

\- "... Ne le prends pas mal mais...Tu te fies à une note laissée par le _tueur_ de ton frère…" commença Candy.

\- "…Tu crois pas qu'il l'a laissé là juste pour te faire souffrir?" Finit Grenda :

La question frappa juste, Mabel se retrouva un instant sans réponse, alors Grenda continua :

\- T'es prête à tout abandonner et risquer pour de faux espoirs ?

La jeune fille serra les poings, les dents, et répondit :

\- "Je t'interdis de dire ça! Dipper est toujours quelques part, je le sais ! Et je le trouverai ! Je lui dois bien ça pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi ! "

La colère s'apaisa d'un seul coup, remplacée par la tristesse. :

"S'il vous plaît, les filles, je vous en prie. Aidez moi...Je n'ai que vous..."

Candy et Grenda échangèrent alors un regard inquiet. Puis elles hochèrent la tête, et chacune posa sa main sur les épaules de leur amie :

\- ...Nous t'aiderons Mabel.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Elle alla serrer tour à tour ses amies

\- M-Merci ! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point….

Les filles doutaient un peu de leur amie, mais il valait mieux veiller sur elle que la laisser seule dans cet état. Grenda lui proposa un logement, mais Mabel refusa, voulant éviter d'encombrer ses amies. Elle décida cependant de s'installer en tente pas trop loin de la maison de son amie, au cas où. Elles l'aideraient avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis Mabel regarda par terre et fit tristement, frottant son pied au sol:

\- Et écoutez les filles...je ne sais pas si...Dipper est toujours là, mais...J'ai besoin de faire ça. Pour lui. Et pour moi.

Grenda ne répondit pas. Ce fut Candy, qui après quelques instants, proposa :

\- ...Si tu as raison...et que Dipper ne sais simplement pas apparaître par lui même… Peut être qu'il lui faudrait de l'aide d'un autre fantôme pour apprendre à le faire ?

Ses mots firent réagir Mabel, qui releva sa tête, son visage s'illuminant à nouveau

\- …Candy tu es un génie ! Il faut trouver un fantôme qui pourra nous aider à communiquer avec Dipper !

\- Parler avec des morts ? Ça sonne tout à fait raisonnable, compte sur moi ! Approuva Grenda.

\- Nous pourrions faire une séance de spiritisme pour invoquer les esprits ? Proposa Candy.

Le mot « invoquer » ramena à Mabel le souvenir de Gideon invoquant Bill. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque d'appeler par inadvertance l'assassin de son frère. Mais une autre possibilité plus simple lui vint en tête.

-…Ou nous pourrions simplement aller rencontrer l'un de ses esprits.

\- Ceux qui errent sont souvent des esprits vengeurs, Mabel." Protesta Candy.

« Du moins d'après les films d'horreur que j'ai regardé. » Ajouta-t-elle.

\- ...Mais ça irait plus vite que de préparer toute une séance de spiritisme.

Son ton fit savoir aux autres que sa décision n'ouvrait pas au débat. Elles se dévisagèrent l'une l'autre silencieusement, acceptant mutuellement de respecter la décision de la jeune fille pour l'instant, plutôt que de risquer la possibilité qu'elle aille à la recherche de fantôme seule. Après un instant de silence, Grenda demanda :

\- Mais...euh...Tu sais où en trouver?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, avec en tête le vague souvenir du couple du vieux magasin, Candy prit la parole :

\- Eh bien, j'ai déjà lu quelque part qu'il y aurait une maison abandonnée pas très loin d'ici. Elle serait hantée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, une vieille maison qui aurait brûlé il y a longtemps. Personne n'aurait jamais tenté de la réhabiliter parce qu'elle serait hantée...

\- "Alors dans ce cas," répondit Mabel en se relevant tout en réajustant la casquette sur sa tête, "allons à sa rencontre, les filles !"

Elles hochèrent la tête, et se préparèrent alors à partir à la recherche de cette mystérieuse maison, espérant pouvoir y trouver ce dont elles auraient besoin…

* * *

_N/A : Bonjour, j'espère que vous aurez bien aimé ce chapitre. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et pour les favoris. J'espère que vous pourrez profitez de cette histoire jusqu'à son terme._

_Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, j'ai rapidement réalisé que certains personnages du dessin animé n'auraient aucune raison de se mêler à l'histoire, alors j'ai du créer un OC pour répondre au besoin. __Cet OC arrivera bientôt, alors j'espère que ça ne vous posera pas problème (je sais bien que beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas les OCs)_

_À la prochaine fois !_


End file.
